


Cheering Up

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Gen, M/M, schmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner had been looking positively miserable and Tim had just wanted to cheer the teen up. It was a small, simple desire. Though he really wanted no one to ask him why he had chosen to kiss the teen’s cheek instead of just asking him what was wrong or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

It had been an attempt to comfort Conner.  
  


He’d love to say that it was nothing more and nothing less than that….  
  


But that wouldn’t really be  _true_  in it’s strictest sense.

  
Conner had been looking positively  _miserable_  and Tim had just wanted to cheer the teen up. It was a small, simple desire. Though he  _really_  wanted  _no one_  to ask him  **why**  he had chosen to  **kiss**  the teen’s cheek instead of just asking him what was wrong or something.

  
He didn’t want anyone asking him why he couldn’t have done something less… forward. Like asking Conner to spar with him or taking him for some food… But the fact of the matter was that he kind of _knew_   _why_  he had done it. An irrational moment of giving into his desires that he kept a lid on for a few months now. And because of that, everything was just  _mess._  
  


Standing frozen in place, hand caught in Conner’s tight grip, it took everything in him to  _not_  squirm and wriggle like a guilty 5 year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The larger boy was staring at him, looking bewildered and confused in a way that made Tim want to look away.  
  


“What was that for?” Conner asked, eyes wide and questioning.  
  


“I just wanted to cheer you up?” Tim offered, grateful that he had the domino mask on to hide his eyes and (part of his) blush.

  
Conner looked torn. Confused and unsure about what he should do or say. Which, Tim took as his cue to skedaddle and gently started to take his hand out of Conner’s grip. He planned going down to the training room and vent his frustration out on a punching bag. Then proceed to hide in his room and pretend he never pulled such a  **stupid**  stunt. All the while muttering, ‘Stupid stupid stupid!’ under his breath.  
  


 _Yes_  they had been getting along better than they had previously. After breaking up with Megan, Superboy had been more aloof than before and Tim hadn’t been able to stop himself from reaching out and…while doing so, had wound up developing feelings for the teen. But just because they had been managing to engage in a conversation longer than 5 minutes didn’t mean that he should have done  _that_! Maybe he’d sneak a few ‘you idiot!’ in there a few times…  
  


He’d barely tugged at his wrist twice when Conner spoke again. “You… wanted to cheer me up?” More confusion in Superboy’s tone. But it’s different from before. There’s more disbelief in his tone than anything else. As though he can’t believe that Tim would do such a thing.  
  


Tim nodded slowly, wondering how long his embarrassment was going to go on.

  
“Why?” Conner asked, “We don’t really know each other that well.”

  
Tim looked away, heat gathering in his cheeks. “I’d _like_   _too_  get to know you better.”

  
He peeked up quickly at the admission, looking up at Superboy before returning his gaze at the far away wall. The second the words had left his lips, Tim wanted to take them back. But thankfully, those had been the only words to slip out. The rest he kept locked away inside, biting down on his tongue to keep from spilling the rest of his feelings out.

  
Conner’s expression cleared slightly and  become more contemplative as he repeated quietly, “Why?”

  
Dammit, he wished Conner hadn’t asked that. Shrugging, Tim hoped that it came across as more nonchalant than anything else. Just so long as it didn’t come across as incriminating actually. Looking away for a moment, Tim missed Conner leaning forward. And jumped when he felt warm lips pressing against his cheek, quick and light.

  
His eyes flew up look at Conner, fingers rising up as well to press against the warm but oddly numb spot on his cheek.  
  


“Wh- what was that for?” Tim stammered.  
  


There a flush growing on Superboy’s cheeks when he shrugged and mumbled, “Just wanted to cheer you up.”  
  


Tim  _swore_  that he might just melt into a puddle right there and then.


End file.
